Dreaming of You by Amber
by yoplait2000
Summary: Aww look at that Q. Now dont you feel good? You did your good deed for the next million milleniums."


Disclaimer: Kinda steamy when it comes to some sequences, so use your  
best judgement for a rating. I dont own anything but the idea behind it.

Dreaming of You

The doctor's lips brushed hers and she felt every part of her come  
alive. She hungrily devoured the doctor's mouth with hers. She felt  
overcome with a need.  
In a husky tone she spoke.  
"Doctor, I believe now would be a good time for you to show me the  
lessons on human mating rituals."  
The doctor smiled and pushed her onto a biobed.  
"Well, the first thing is exploration."  
The doctor removed her clothing and began to explore her. Her feelings  
began fusing together and she was about to have her release from the  
frustration.  
"Regeneration Complete"  
Seven awoke in a gasp. She was covered in sweat as she stepped down. It  
had been a dream. But, it had felt so real. She could almost feel his  
mouth everyhwere he had been in the dream. She was overcome with the  
strangest of sensations. She wanted to do those things with the Doctor.  
In the dream he had told her he loved her. She had thought about her  
feelings for the doctor before and had realized she loved him, but never  
once thought if the doctor felt the same.  
What if he didnt reciprocate her feelings?  
I guess that I risk Im going to have to take.

She collected herself and headed for sickbay.

"Seven, I love you."  
"And I love you doctor."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, very much."  
He smiled and moved to kiss her. She kissed him hungrily and began to  
undress him.  
"Sev-".  
"Hush....would you unzip me doctor?"  
He slowly unzipped her with shaky fingers.  
Then she turned and began her tantalizing ministrations. Just as they  
were to become one she looked up.  
"Doctor.....doctor....."

The doctor awoke from his dream to see Seven trying to get his  
attention.  
"Oh Seven, I'm sorry. I was dreaming."  
"How is that possible?"  
"I dont know. It isn't. I...I dont know."  
She had walked into sickbay to hear the doctor saying her  
name over and over.  
"I assume it was good?"  
The doctor blushed.  
"You could say that..."  
She got very close.  
"Did I do this in it?"she whispered before she slowly kissed his neck.  
"Or this?"  
She then moved to his chin.  
The doctor began to tremble.  
"How did you know?"  
"When I came in you were calling my name and I assumed..."  
The doctor blushed heavily.  
"Well I....."  
"Shh...."She put a finger to his lips and then replaced her finger with  
her mouth.  
Their kiss was gentle at first, then grew more broke  
away.  
"Doctor I have something to tell you."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
The doctor kissed her and smiled.  
"Seven, I've loved you for so long."  
They both smiled.  
"Well Doctor, would you be willing to let me show you what we did in my  
dream?"  
"Seven..."the doctor breathed.  
She nipped at his ear.  
"Resistance is Futile."

***************************************************  
"Aww look at that Q. Now dont you feel good? You did your good deed for  
the next million milleniums."  
"Right..."  
"Aww come one. Hey the dream thing was a great idea."  
"It was wasn't it? Im just that good."  
Amanda rolled her eyes.  
"Besides, Kathy needs some new love action on that ship. Her and  
Chuckles are my next target."  
"I thought you didnt like Chuc-I mean Chakotay?"  
"Hes ok. But, mine's still bigger."  
"Heh....bigger ego maybe."  
"Shouldnt you be taking care of Q Junior? Who's the babysitter again?"  
"Yes Q, I know. Im going."  
With that she dissapeared.  
Q watched the engrossing display in Sickbay and was about to leave too  
when he grinned evily. This was too perfect. He snapped and laughed  
before dissapearing.

The doctor and Seven were "into things" on a bio-bed when Tom Paris  
walked in.  
"Hey Doc! Whoa!!!! Sorry! I didnt know!"  
He turned on his heel and left almost in hysterics.  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
"I love you."they said in unison before kissing again.

There we go.....that one was short. Heart and Soul IS being worked on.  
DONT out my site:  
.com/sarah_


End file.
